republicofjoefandomcom-20200213-history
Republic of Joe Military
The Republic of Joe Military Section is responsible for all military related things, weather it's agressive or defensive. As with the other two main sections, all major descisons are made by Joe. The Military sector divides into three main sub-sections. The three sub-sections are Defense, Offense, and Supplies. Defense The sub-section responsible for the protection of the Republic of Joe. All major descisions are made by Joe, under suggestions from the current Defense sector leader. All law enforcing units are under the Defense sector. The three variants desending from the Defensive sector are Airforce Defense, Naval Defence, and Army Defense. 'Airforce Defense' In charge of defending the skies over the Republic of Joe. Always well equipped and maintained, both in equipment and pilots. 'Naval Defence' In charge of keeping the seas free from danger, the Navy Defense does whatever is needed to keep the oceans free. 'Army Defense' Tasked with keeping the peace on land. Does so very well, and is well respected by other sectors. 'Offense' In charge of all operations that involve the Republic of Joe fighting against other nations. Weather it be in a defensive role in territory outside of the RoJ, or agressive in another nation. The Offensive sector divides into three variants: Airforce Offense, Naval Offense, and Army Offense. 'Ai'rforce Offense Tasked with keeping air superiority over hostile skies. Equipped with the best, and seldom fails it's job. 'Naval Offense' Their job is to take all strategic oceans from curent enemies. With deadly efficiency. 'Army Offense' Commanding and conquering land, the traditional way with infantry and tanks paired with artillery. Supplies Every military needs supplies, no matter how big or small. That's where this section comes in: it builds and delivers all equipment to the Offensive and Defensive sectors. The Supplies sector divides into three sub-variants: Air Force, Navy, and Army. Each has two sub-variants, a defense build, and an offense build. Air Force Builds and delivers the most modern of airplanes to both the Offensve and the Defensive sectors. Divides into two groups: Air Offense Build, and Air Defense Build. Air Defense Build Builds all machinery for the defensive part of the air force. Air Offense Build Builds all machinery for the offensive part of the air force. 'Naval Forces' Builds and delivers all naval ships and helicopters. Divides into "Naval Defence Build" and "Naval Offense Build". Naval Defence Build Builds and delivers all equipment to the defensive part of the Navy. Naval Offence Build Builds all equipment used by the offensive part of the Navy. Also delivers it. 'Army Forces' Manufactures and delivers all equipment to the Army. Divides into "Army Offense" and "Army Defense." Army Defence Build Builds and delivers all equipment for the defensive part of the army. Army Offense Build Builds and delivers all equipment for the offensive part of the army. Hand Signals The Republic's Military uses a hand- signal system, for when other forms of communication is impossible. Like the rest of the military, it is divided, into army, airforce and navy. However, the majority of the language is the same thing. Army: Target located: A hand is formed into the shape of a gun (thumb is up, finger pointed out straight) Engaging target: Same as above, but flick the hand, like the hand is shooting. Stop, remain silent: Hold a fist vertically beside your head. Drop: Horizontal arm being pushed down. Hold fire: pull arm back beside you, off the trigger. Navy: Guiding Plane In: Waving straight right arm over head: Turn left, towards arm. Waving straight left arm over head: Turn right, towards arm. Arms held horizontal at waist, flipping hands toward head: go forwards. Arms in shape of cross: Stop. Waving arms frantically while screaming: Abort. Airforce: Uses same as above. thrusts arms forwards from over head: Full throttle.